


Je ne suis rien sans toi.

by timmynpixies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmynpixies/pseuds/timmynpixies
Summary: One-shot autour des retrouvailles entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. - « Hermione Granger se tint droite. Elle imagina un fil doré qui redressait sa colonne, jusqu’au prolongement de sa nuque. Tête haute Hermione, pensa-t-elle. Cela devait faire cinq ans qu’elle n’était pas venue. »





	Je ne suis rien sans toi.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Je ne suis rien sans toi.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/332228) by timmynpixies (Caroline Malice). 



> Nouvel O.S. ! Bon, celui-ci non plus n'a rien de vraiment "nouveau" puisqu'il a été publié sur HPF (également) le 29 novembre 2013.  
> Encore une fois, je l'ai très largement retravaillé avant de le poster ici.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne détiens que l'histoire de cet O.S.

Hermione Granger longeait les murs de la capitale britannique depuis une bonne heure, n’abandonnant les trottoirs que pour traverser les routes dangereuses. Elle aurait sans doute pu transplaner ou, faute de ne pas vouloir utiliser de sorcellerie, prendre les transports en commun. Mais depuis quelques temps, Hermione Granger avait appris à aimer marcher.  
Intersection. Elle attendit patiemment la transformation du bonhomme rouge en bonhomme vert. Puis, comme un automate, elle s’engagea, à la manière des groupes de touristes, sur le passage piéton. Elle n’était plus très loin. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’elle songeait à sortir de chez elle. Depuis peu, Hermione Granger avait adopter un caractère nouveau : celui de procrastiner. Et elle s’en sortait plutôt bien à ce jeu là.  
Lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée, plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait pris son temps. Elle avait observé les rayons du Soleil éclairer progressivement sa chambre à coucher. Elle avait lu l’ordre qu’elle s’était inscrit sur la main, en début de semaine. Elle avait soupiré. Cinq jours déjà qu’elle faisait semblant de n’avoir pas compris le message que son inconscient cherchait désespérément à lui transmettre.  
Sixième jour : elle avait décidé de sortir. Et jusqu’à présent, elle était sur le bon chemin. Encore deux rues à passer, et elle aurait rejoint le quartier qu’elle se devait d’atteindre.

Hermione Granger semblait dans la Lune. Elle avait l’apparence d’une âme errant dans les ténèbres. Elle ne semblait pas déterminée, ni pressée, ni occupée à écouter de la musique dans ces petites oreillettes que les moldus appellent écouteurs.  
Elle était habillée de manière simple. Jamais Hermione Granger n’avait fait de grands efforts concernant l’usage de sa garde de robe - dont la majeure partie était composée de tailleurs gris pour son travail au Ministère de la Magie. Pour ce qui était du reste, c’était loin d’être original : des jeans bruts, des t-shirts monochromes, et de larges pulls tricotés par Madame Weasley - dont Hermione se plaisait à conserver ; elle en faisait, en quelque sorte, une collection.  
Ce jour-ci, elle portait l’un de ces ridicules cadeaux. Il était vert, avec un minuscule _« H »_ jaune brodé sur le côté droit, au niveau de sa poitrine.

Hermione commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Elle avait voulu faire un effort en portant une paire de talons, mais elle regrettait amèrement ce choix. Ça faisait clac-clac sur le sol goudronné.  
Pour la première fois, Hermione Granger s’arrêta net. Elle surprit une femme qui la suivait de prêt. Cette dernière ralla et fit un écart. Hermione n’écouta pas la remarque. Elle se pencha et retira ses escarpins noirs. Elle se souvenait les avoir achetés quelques mois plus tôt. Elle les portait souvent au boulot. Mais après soixante-dix minutes de marche citadine, leur confort ne se ressentait pas autant que lorsqu’elle les portait habituellement.  
Hermione Granger tomba de cinq centimètres. On lui jeta des coups d’oeil interrogatifs. Elle entendit des couples glousser.  
Elle reprit sa route. Encore deux rues à traverser.

Hermione sentait des gouttelettes de sueurs s’écouler le long de son visage. Il ne faisait pas très chaud. Pas froid non plus. Le mois d’octobre avait toujours été l’un de ses préférés. Ça sentait la cannelle, les premiers chocolats chauds, les feuilles mortes, le drôle de parfum des citrouilles, et les vieux pull-overs de Madame Weasley.

Hermione Granger s’arrêta à nouveau. Elle avait atteint sa destination finale. Elle se trouvait dans une petite rue, à l’écart des grands axes routiers. C’était calme, et cela la rassura. Elle avança, sans savoir si elle devait adopter une allure sereine ou stressée.  
Troisième maison sur la droite. Les briques avaient légèrement perdues de leur intensité, depuis sa dernière venue. Le buisson à gauche de la porte d’entrée était toujours là. Elle sourit. Hermione n’aimait pas le changement. Cela lui rappelait trop la guerre, dont elle avait été un pion.

Hermione ouvrit le portail. Elle sourit à nouveau. Son accès magique ne lui avait pas été retiré. C’était une bonne chose. Elle grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d’entrée. Elle appuya sur la sonnette. Une petite mélodie retentit de l’intérieur.  
La maison n’avait rien de différent de celles du voisinage, si ce n’était qu’aucun moldu ou sorcier non invité ne pouvait aller au delà du portail en fer forgé.  
Hermione Granger se tint droite. Elle imagina un fil doré qui redressait sa colonne, jusqu’au prolongement de sa nuque.  
_Tête haute Hermione, pensa-t-elle._  
Cela devait faire cinq ans qu’elle n’était pas venue.

La porte s’ouvrit sur un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années. Il fit parcourir son regard sur la silhouette qui se présentait sur son palier.  
_Tête haute Hermione, tête haute._  
Un léger sourire se dessina aux commissures du propriétaire. Hermione se retint de froncer ses sourcils. Elle avait toujours eu cette mauvaise habitude. En une demie décennie, elle n’avait pas changé. Ses boucles brunes descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules. Elle avait les mêmes yeux noisette. Seule la peau de son front s’était un peu plus tendue, probable résultat de nombreuses sessions de lecture au coin du feu.

Hermione fixait l’individu avec une légère appréhension. Mais très vite, à mesure qu’elle sentait cet intense regard sur son corps, une fougue vint se loger au creux de son estomac. L’envie frappante de l’embrasser lui brûlait les entrailles. C’était viscéral. Corporel. Organique.

Drago Malefoy étouffa un rictus. Hermione avait toujours été facile à lire. Elle rougit. Il rit.

 _Cinq longues années depuis son dernier éclat de rire._  
_Cinq longues années de monotonie parfaite._  
_Cinq longues années depuis que Hermione Granger l’avait quitté._

Drago Malefoy ne ressentait plus aucune colère. Avec le temps, la douleur et la haine s’étaient atténuées. Il ne lui restait plus qu’un léger sentiment d’amertume qui réapparaissait de temps en temps.

Ce jour-ci par exemple, il était amer.

  
*********

  
Tout était allé si vite entre le serpent et la lionne.  
La Grande Guerre s’était terminée, laissant derrière elle un chemin de larmes, de remords, de regrets, de haine et de nostalgie. Chacun était parti de son côté. Hermione Granger avait décidé de reprendre ses études et obtenir ses A.S.P.I.C. Peu d’étudiants étaient revenus. Plusieurs avaient été sacrifiés injustement. D’autres avaient préféré faire le deuil de leurs proches loin de l’endroit où tous étaient tombés. Et certains, bien trop traumatisés, avaient pris le temps de se reconstruire ailleurs, à l’écart de l’effervescence d’un monde en reconstruction.

Morts, endeuillés, traumatisés. Ces termes qualifiaient un nombre important de personnes. Mais ils n’englobaient ni le cas de Hermione Granger, ni celui de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione Granger n’avait personne à pleurer. Elle avait laissé couler quelques larmes pour Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks et pour tous ceux qu’elle avait vu mourir. Mais ses cadavres à elle ne reposaient pas sous terre. A la fin de la guerre, elle était allée retrouvée ses parents, afin de leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Puis, lorsqu’elle les avait vus, heureux, intégrés à une nouvelle vie, confortablement installés dans leur petit salon australien, elle n’avait pu se résoudre à leur retirer leurs derniers mois de bonheur. Elle avait observé ses parents par la fenêtre. Et elle avait pleuré.

Drago Malefoy ne pleurait pas. Il n’avait pas pleuré de soulagement lorsqu’on lui avait pardonné son embrigadement. Il n’avait pas pleuré - de tristesse cette fois - lorsqu’il avait appris que son père avait été tué par un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sa lâcheté. Il n’avait pas non plus pleuré lorsqu’il avait découvert le corps de sa mère, étalé sur le tapis du petit salon, au Manoir. Il l’avait regardée, simplement. Un corps raide. Des miettes de verre. Un liquide rouge sang imprégnant chaque centimètres du tissu. Un parfum de vin bordelais enivrant l’espace funéraire.  
Narcissa n’avait rien laissé derrière elle, à l’exception de la fortune de son mari dont elle avait hérité, et d’un fils, dont elle avait oublié l’existence avant d’avaler les quelques gouttes d’un poison qu’elle avait toujours gardé caché au creux de ses décolletés.

C’était cela les traumatismes de Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.  
Indirectement liés à la guerre. A jamais encrés dans les souvenirs de l’un comme de l’autre.

L’École de Sorcellerie avait été aussitôt reconstruire, pour accueillir au plus vite élèves - nouveaux comme anciens - qui souhaitaient retrouver les couloirs et salles de Poudlard.  
Certaines parties du château n’existaient plus, comme la Salle sur Demande. D’autres nécessitaient encore quelques travaux, comme la tour d’Astronomie. La guerre était présente dans chaque allée, chaque couloir. Il arrivait fréquemment d’apercevoir une couronne ou un bouquet de fleurs contre un mur, en hommage aux décès de ceux qui étaient tombés plus tôt dans l’année.

Les emplois du temps réunissaient désormais toutes les maisons d’un même niveau. En septième années, ils n’étaient pas plus de six. Et très vite, Hermione Granger repéra Drago Malefoy. Drago était le seul Serpentard de son âge à être revenu. La plupart attendait chez eux que le temps guérisse les blessures de chacun. Mais Drago n’avait nulle part où aller, si ce n’était Poudlard. Et Hermione l’avait très vite compris.  
Hermione Granger se sentait bien seule. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley n’avaient pas souhaité revenir, pas plus que Seamus, Dean, Parvati, ou même Ginny, ou tous ceux qu’elle avait connu et avec qui elle avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie. Neville était revenu. Souvent, Hermione et lui se retrouvaient dans la Salle Commune pour parler. Mais rien n’était plus pareil.

La tour d’Astronomie, en réseau du danger de se retrouver coincé sous un éboulement, était très peu fréquentée. Ce fut donc ici qu’eut lieu leur première et véritable rencontre. Hermione Granger s’y était réfugiée pour lire. Et Drago Malefoy, pour fuir les murmures de couloir qui le suivaient à chaque embranchement.  
Ils avaient ri. Et ils avaient fait ce qu’ils étaient venus faire, installés chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. Hermione avait lu. Et Drago s’était perdu dans ses pensées. Et au fil des jours, ils s’étaient rapprochés. Parfois, ils se parlaient. Drago interrogeait Hermione sur ses lectures. Ils s’aidaient mutuellement sur certains devoirs.  
Jusqu’au jour où ils se retrouvèrent assis l’un à côté de l’autre, à rire et se dire toutes les choses qu’ils avaient envie de révéler.

Cela aurait pu paraître improbable, ou complètement inimaginable. Mais ensemble, ils trouvaient une certaine sérénité. Une forme d’amitié s’était développée entre eux. Hermione avait réalisé à quel point Drago était en fait un jeune homme intelligent, et dont le sarcasme en venait à être amusant. Et Drago voyait Hermione d’une toute autre manière. Non seulement, elle était brillante, mais elle avait aussi de nombreuses histoires à lui raconter. Elle lui occupait l’esprit.

Ils étaient le soutien dont tous deux avaient cruellement besoin.

Au cours de l’année, Minerva McGonagall, désormais directrice de Poudlard, avait décidé d’organiser trois bals : un premier pour Halloween, un second pour Noël et un dernier pour fêter la fin de l’année.  
C’était une manière d’apporter un peu de joie à l’école, de réchauffer les coeurs de ceux et celles qui souffraient en silence. A la fin de chaque évènement, un hommage aux victimes de la Grande Guerre était organisé. Les baguettes se dressaient vers le ciel magique de la Grande Salle et cette dernière se teintée de centaines de petites étoiles dont chacune faisait référence aux hommes, femmes et enfants qui avaient péris dans cette guerre.

Hermione et Drago étaient venus séparément aux deux premiers. Puis, se foutant bien de ce que les gens pouvaient dire, ils s’étaient mutuellement invités pour le dernier. Ils avaient dansé, ri, tourné autour des élèves sans se soucier des regards. La piste de danse leur appartenait. Et leur valse les avait mené en dehors de la salle, dans un coin à l’abri des yeux curieux. Et ce fut à cet instant que leurs lèvres s’étaient trouvées.

Ce baiser entraîna une chaîne incroyable de faits, de gestes, de nombreuses paroles, dont beaucoup n’était qu’une poignée de reproches et autres remarques stupides et désobligeantes. Mais ce baiser signa également le début de leur relation. Un an. Deux ans. Presque trois ans.  
Tout bascula lorsque Hermione décida de partir. Elle n’avait laissé aucune note, aucun mot, aucun message, aucune explication, aucun vêtement auquel Drago aurait pu se rattacher. Il s’était réveillé un matin, seul. Il avait cherché à la contacter, en vain. En quelques minutes, leur histoire avait gagné un air fantomatique.  
Quelques jours plus tard, Drago Malefoy était tombé sur un article en première page d’une vieille Gazette qui traînait sous le canapé du salon, de cette petite maison dans laquelle il avait investi pour y vivre, avec elle.

Ronald Weasley était décédé.

Ron avait toujours été très courageux. Drago Malefoy s’était plu à se moquer de lui, mais jamais il n’aurait sincèrement remis le courage du garçon en jeu. A la fin de la guerre, Ron avait aidé son frère, George, à reprendre la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Puis, il s’était engagé en tant qu’Auror, auprès de Harry Potter.  
La chasse aux mangemorts étaient loin d’être une affaire classée. Continuellement, les partisans du Mage Noir cherchaient à revenir, à semer le trouble et embrigader de nouvelles âmes perdues. C’était un travail de tous les jours que de traquer les derniers fidèles de Lord Voldemort.

Drago avait lu attentivement l’article, oubliant pendant quelques secondes le départ de celle qui avait partagé chacune de ses nuits depuis plusieurs mois, celle qui avait tourné le dos à ses amis lorsqu’ils avaient appris qu’elle le fréquentait, celle qui avait eu le courage de tenir tête au monde sorcier pour coucher avec un fils de mangemort.  
Ronald Weasley avait été tué en mission, dans une région française. Le sortilège de la mort avait été sa funeste destinée. Le mangemort en question, connu sous le nom de Wilkes, n’avait pas hésité une seconde. Il fut enfermé. Ce fut le dernier à recevoir le baiser des Détraqueurs. Après le cas Wilkes, le baiser des Détraqueurs fut jugé être une condamnation trop sévère et immorale. Le dossier Wilkes fit débat. Et très vite, on oublia Ronald Weasley.

Hermione, elle, n’oublia pas. Et ça, Drago le comprit.  
Il lui laissa du temps. Un an. Deux ans. Elle n’était toujours pas revenue. Elle n’avait pas répondu à ses lettres. De ces derniers, elle s’était contentée de les dissimuler dans une boîte en bois sur laquelle un rossignol était gravé. Elle ne les avait jamais lues.  
Deux ans et demi. Drago se fit à l’idée qu’elle ne reviendrait jamais.  
Trois ans. Quatre ans. Cinq ans. Il avait eu tord.

  
*********  
  


Hermione Granger était là. Drago Malefoy était heureux. Mais l’amertume qu’il ressentait calmait son coeur dont les mouvements s’étaient subitement accélérés à l’ouverture de la porte. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la gifler, l’embrasser, lui dire de ficher le camp, lui faire l’amour, lui cracher toute sa colère au visage.  
Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Mais il ne fit rien. Aucun geste. Rien. Il voulait des explications. Il avait besoin d’explications.

Hermione comprit. Drago n’allait pas la laisser entrer tant qu’elle n’aurait pas parlé. Tant qu’elle ne se serait pas exprimée. Alors, Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son ne sortit. Elle la referma, inspira un grand coup et se lança.

« Écoute Drago, je sais ce que tu vas dire, ou ce que tu ne vas plutôt pas me dire. Tu penses que j’aurais pu revenir plus tôt, que j’aurais pu te répondre, que j’aurais simplement pu te dire que j’allais bien, te tenir au courant. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n’ai aucune explication à te donner. Je te jure que j’y ai réfléchi. J’ai été stupide. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris de partir ainsi… ou bien si, je le sais. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler aujourd’hui. » Elle marqua une pause. « Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser entrer ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Évidemment, il n’allait pas répondre. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait entendre. Pas du tout même.

« Je suis désolée Drago, je…

_ Non, tu ne l’es pas. »

Drago Malefoy avait lâché cela comme ça. Il avait laissé son amertume franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas d’excuse. Il voulait être rassuré, être sûr que cette fois-ci, elle ne partirait pas.

« Drago, je… je ne suis rien sans toi. »

Il manqua d’échapper un sourire en coin. C’était si facile de la faire céder.  
Il avait envie de lui faire peur lui aussi. De la faire flipper comme elle l’avait fait flipper.

« Bordel Drago ! Je suis sincèrement désolée, tu m’en veux encore ? C’est drôle mais je n’arrive pas à y croire. Tu fais juste semblant, comme d’habitude. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses, tu sais ? J’ai appris à te connaître. Tu attends quoi ? J’ai marché plus d’une heure pour venir jusqu’à toi, j’ai les orteils en sang et tu voudrais quoi, que je m’agenouille ? Que je te supplie de me laisser entrer pour qu’on oublie tout et que l’on reparte à zéro ?!

_ Je ne veux pas que l’on reparte à zéro. »

Ces paroles eurent l’effet d’un coup de poignard dans l’estomac de la jeune femme. Elle écarquilla grandement les yeux. Venait-il de lui faire comprendre qu’il ne l’aimait plus, que c’était trop tard, qu’il ne voulait plus d’elle ?

« Repartir à zéro serait ridicule. »

Sa voix était glaciale. Le coeur de Hermione se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir.  
« Je veux que l’on continue ce que nous avions commencer ensemble. Je ne veux pas oublier ces cinq années parce que pour moi, elles font partie de nous, de notre relation. » Hermione sentit son organe vital se fissurer. « J’ai souffert Hermione. Je t’ai détesté pour m’avoir quitté, pour m’avoir laissé sans réponse. Je n’attends rien de toi. Du moins, pas que tu te mettes à genoux devant moi. D’ailleurs, je te le déconseille. Le paillasson est vraiment très poussiéreux. »

Il lui sourit. Hermione regretta un peu plus d’être un jour partie. Elle lui sourit à son tour, plus timidement, presque honteuse d’avoir pu penser qu’il ne s’intéressait plus à elle.

« Allez, Granger, embrasse-moi. Je sais que tu en meurs d’envie. »

Hermione éclaircit un léger rire. Cette manière de parler lui rappela leur vie à Poudlard, leurs débuts de relation, cette période durant laquelle l’innocence de l’amour était plus forte que n’importe quel autre sentiment. Elle s’approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de cet homme qu’elle était venue retrouver. Ce contact l’électrisa. Elle avança, forçant ainsi Drago à reculer. Hermione donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui claqua. Le bruit fit sursauter légèrement Drago. Il empoigna la nuque de son invitée, s’impliquant un peu plus dans cet échange de salive, de saveurs, de parfums. Le baiser se fit plus fougueux. Plus passionné. Ça sentait les hormones de jeunesse. Classiques retrouvailles. Elle s’autorisa à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Il grogna, passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva du sol. Hermione entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago, agrippant sa nuque avec une férocité que seul Drago lui connaissait.  
Ça sentait la joie, l’adolescence retrouvée, l’adoration, l’appétit, l’envie, le besoin, la sorcellerie, l’envoutement. C’était puissant. Impressionnant.  
Drago fit un tour sur lui même, caressant la langue de cette lionne qui en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il la transporta jusqu’à la table de la salle à manger, l’y posa. Il n’y avait rien de tendre. Tout n’était qu’ivresse, excitation et exaltation.

Dans ce baiser, il y avait tous les baisers passés. Mais la sensibilité, l’innocence, la crédulité, la naïveté, la pureté, la blancheur, la candeur et la virginité de leur premier amour n’existait plus.

Désormais, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy s'aimait au présent.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot. J'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me fera plaisir. :) 
> 
> Tim.


End file.
